


things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear

by hoiist



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoiist/pseuds/hoiist
Summary: Vii and Doc are with friends at a cafe, having some quick down time before heading back out to the front lines again.





	things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear

**Author's Note:**

> Flynn and Amelora are my girlfriends Jedi Knights. Reoccurring character through canon.  
> Breccan is an associate of Doc from pre Balmorra and has also joined the crew  
> Implied JK/Kira

“I think I have a problem” Vii held the hot mug of tea between her hands. Flynn and Kira sat at the table with her, Lora besides her. 

“Yeah, it’s called ‘Doc’.” 

Flynn muffled his laughter, Amelora looked over to Kira

“What?! I’m right and I should say it. The man looks like he was in an illicit holo video.”

“The fact that you know this, concerns me.” Amelora frowned 

“Hey, its not me.” Kira denied 

“Not me!!” Flynn threw his hands up, “I don't even own a holo.” 

“That’s a lie and you know it.” Kira laughed, poking fun at him. 

Doc was walking back with Breccan with drinks and food. He hung back a little.

“I THINK I’M IN LOVE–” Vii almost yelled over her friends. 

Doc stopped out of view, almost dropping the food. Breccan almost fell over. There was silence over the group, Breccan peaked around the wall to get a better look.

“– in love with Doc” Her voice lower, almost a whisper, feeling shame for making a scene when she just wanted to get something off her chest. 

Kira was about to open her mouth, something sarcastic. But nothing came out, noticing her friend was blushing. 

“Are you sure? I mean–” 

“Are you gonna tell him?”

“NO, he’ll dismiss it, I mean. He’s had so many other women I don’t know if this is a craving? I’m emotionally compromised?”

“I think we are all guilty of something like this” Amelora comforted Viios.

Flynn looked sheepishly at Kira. 

Breccan looked at Doc who looked back him in confusion letting out a little chuckled, “Have fun with that.” 

He walked into the group. “Annnd we’re back with the goods” He said a little louder so the group had time to cover up. Lora smiled at him 

“We thought got lost, you were taking for ever.” She teased

“You can’t rush these things.” Doc wonder back into view, interjecting. Cool, like he heard nothing. 

___

He wasn’t meant to hear it. It had been a week, he couldn’t let it rest. Is that the feeling that was rooted to him? Making him feel as light as a feather, miss her every time she was gone?

“Get a hold of yourself.” He muttered to himself.

“What wrong?” Asked a small voice.


End file.
